Justin Bieber
Justin Bieber (born March 1, 1994; age 25) is a Canadian pop singer with a horrible voice. He is most famous for his hit song from 2009, "Baby". It is about his first love and Justin starts calling her a baby and singing the word in the song over and over again. Justin Bieber is also one of the worst musicians of this generation, after Miley Cyrus and over Lindsay Lohan, who did drugs on Disney Channel in 2006. Justin Bieber appeals to preteen and teenage girls between ages 8-19, who obsess about him and worship his music and fame like Jesus Christ. Most of his fans are complete imbeciles who think that Disney Channel is good when it actually sucks. Justin Bieber is not really a Disney related star. He currently seems to be a ripoff of a 1960's musician (hamburger eating guy) named Elvis Presley. Justin is currently doing bad things today and making Selena Gomez turn away from his relationship. Justin likes to fart all over his girlfriend and let her smell Justin's feet and mess up a 16 year old girl's nail polish collection. Justin Bieber is not a good role model for 11 year old girly girls. History Birth and early life (1994-2009) Justin Bieber was born in Canada on March 1, 1994. His parents were Jeremy Jack Bieber (father) and Patricia Mallette Bieber (mother). The legend has it that Bieber's parents were such pure idiots that they gave birth to an alien. It is also believed that Bieber's father once had sex with his mom and had a foot sniffing contest at the beach when they first met. That was probably when they met each other and had sexy dates. After Bieber was born, they accidentally thought that he was a girl in boy's clothes with a high pitched voice. Justin Bieber grew up with no popular friends, but he is believed to be best buddies with Miley Cyrus and Saddam Hussein. Bieber kept a secret to himself that he was actually a boy in female clothes, meanwhile with his parents still believing that he was a girl. When Bieber was about 3-4 years old, he was singing a lot and pissing off his parents with his crappy voice. Bieber was often suspended from school for singing rap music hits from black artists and making his teacher angry. Bieber's principal thought of him as a "crazy nerd with a very dark style". Bieber's parents argued with the school and Justin was grounded for a week. As Bieber grew up, he made his parents go crazy all night long and they filmed his childhood on video and posted it to their computer and eventually on his father's website. Justin was once an infamous skateboarder, according to a recent YouTube video, and soon became interested in music in 2008, most likely due to overdosing on watching Disney Channel too much. In 2008, Justin went to a singing contest on TV and won the prize. The judge in the show was impressed and gave him a medal that he didn't deserve. The problem got so bad that Justin's father called a record company to view his videos and the man on the phone agreed. Discovery and instant popularity (2009-2011) In 2009, the famous rap musician Usher found one of Bieber's videos on YouTube, and the song "Baby" soon became popular. In 2010, the video got over millions of views around the world by various people, who then came to like his crap. Later in the years, Bieber started writing more songs (ex: One Time in 2010, Never Say Never in late 2010, and Somebody to Love in 2011) and his popularity unfortunately grew again. On February 11, 2011, a feature film was released by Paramount Pictures called Justin Bieber: Never Say Never. It was about how Bieber's stupidity came to be. The movie became popular with teenage girls, but it sucked. Original fame and career decline (2011-2018) By the end of 2011, Justin Bieber's fame grew a little more, although he sucked and also received heavy criticism since his first year of fame. When the girly girls went crazy for him back then, the police had to keep security of the concerts all around the world. In 2012, Justin's fame nearly became as popular as Miley Cyrus. This was also the time when most of today's generation kids thought of him as the new Elvis Presley, although he really isn't and most of the real grown-ups would disagree with the teen girls. On December 25, 2013, another movie based on Bieber was also released by Paramount Pictures called Justin Bieber: Believe. The sequel was also popular with teenage girls, but it also sucked just like the first one. By 2015, most of the modern day girly girls started to notice that Bieber's music was stupid. In mid-2015, Justin Bieber came out with another new song called What Do You Mean?, and the teen girls went wild about his new song. By early to mid-2017, Justin Bieber's truth was finally understood that he sucked girly butts, even though he started smoking crack and doing drugs later in the years. This would also become when Justin's popularity took a deep downfall in fame, support, and all that. Justin Bieber today and his future plans (2018-present) In 2018, Justin Bieber's fame took a final downturn when he started going the way of Miley Cyrus and the girls began to hate him. As of 2019, Justin Bieber has been heavily criticized by many different people. Justin Bieber has also stated that he plans to attack the Soviet Union (Russia) in the future, and also to go back to Canada, probably because his crappy music was too much for the United States. Many Americans now hate him for what his music caused for the country. It is believed that by 2020-2021, Bieber will come out with new songs or maybe become as horrible as Miley Cyrus, and create songs about how he loves to harass 16 year old girly girls. It is unknown if Justin will ever be wise and clean up his act. Justin Bieber is supposed to be a good person, but he definitely needs to learn to be smart with his fans, even if they hate him. Criticism and controversy Since 2009, Justin Bieber has been strongly criticized for his lack of talent and destruction of childhood society. He is believed to be the last big person of popular culture, next to Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, and Michael Jackson. However, he is not as good as older musicians such as Elvis Presley, Michael Jackson, Johnny Cash, and Billy Joel. Since most kids of today don't know much about true musicians, the old music will live on forever. See also * Miley Cyrus * Hannah Montana * Selena Gomez * Rebecca Black * Kim Kardashian * Lady Gaga * Hannah Montana (character) * Disney Channel * Teen Disney * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody * The End ©2019 Iannielli Legend Wiki. ©2019 Iannielli Legend Productions.